Helena-n-Josh
by Kayla4
Summary: This is about two people who are related to some of the characters in the tribe. And how they deal with the virus.


The Long Journey Home 

This is not my first story. But it is the first one I have put on this site. The Tribe show does not belong to me. Its just one of my favorite shows. I did add some characters though. 

Characters: 

Helena- Main character friends with Josh 

Josh- Main character friends with Helena 

The vamps- A tribe that kills and does things that there leader says. (There freaky like the Choosen). Short for vampires. 

______________________________________________________________________ _________________________ 

This story first takes place in the U.S.A. Helena and Josh go to the same school. There were on a school feild trip the the U.S.A and while they were there the adults died from the virus. Helena is brothers with Lex. And Josh is brothers with the Gaurdian. They know nothing of the chosen or what is going on in there home town. They are very close. The story starts with them on their journey home. 

"Helena, im just going to start calling you fire" Josh said happily. 

"Go right ahead, call me whatever you want" Helena said with a smile. 

"Were did you learn to make such a big fire? You didn't even have a match!" 

"My dad tought me. I don't knwo were he learned it thogh. We had better get some sleep I want to start early" Helena replied. 

"Yes ma'am" Josh said sarchasticly. 

He layed ihs head on his bag and pulled out his hockey puck that his father had gave him. He started to through it in the air and catching it. Helena also put her head on her bag. She scooted closer to Josh so she could keep warm. She saw him playing with his hockey ouck and rememberd what he said about calling her fire. 

"Josh, im just going to call you puck" 

Josh looked at her and said "your the boss Ms. Fire." 

She smiled at him and closed her eyes. 

Im so happy Josh is here with me. She thought. 

The next morning Helena was the first to wake. The sun was still coming up and there was a little bit of smoke still coming from the fire. She looked at Josh. He was drooling on his arm. She could not help laughing. she looked at her watch. It was 6:45a.m. She woke Josh up . He rubbed his eyes and yawned. She could tell he was not a morning person. She pulled out a pack of pop-tarts and gove one of them to Josh and took a big bite of hers. They were both hungary. Josh put his pop-tart on his bag and stooded up, raised his arms high in the air and moaned, then yawned. 

"So Puck, you about ready to go?" She looked up and smiled at him. 

"Like I said before you the boss" 

She stood up next to him and popped the rest of her pop-tart in her mouth. She put her bag around her shoulders and handed Josh his bag. Who was taking a bite out of his pop-tart. 

They walked for about an hour without saying a word. 

"Can we take a rest?" Josh asked. 

Helena could tell by the expresion on his face he was still tired. She walked over to a tree and sat leaning against it. He came and sat next to her to were their arms were touching. Helena got a chill in her spine from the warmth of his body. 

"Are you hungary?" She asked trying to get him off her mind. He grabbed her hand. 

"Helena?" He said shyly. 

"Yes" She felt a little awkward. 

"Im glad we are together. I don't think I could of made it this far alone. Your a great friend" 

She got the same chill in her spine. What is he thinking? she thought. 

She turned to say something to him but before she could his lips were already touching hers. She didn't stop him from kissing her. She really did kinda like him. 

All of a sudden they were ripped apart from each other. They were both shocked. Someone was holdong them both. She looked to see who it was. Terror struck her face. Vamps she thought. She screamed. They hit Josh over the head with a bat he passed out cold. 

"NOOOOOOOOO...!" She screamed. She tried to get away but they were to strong for her. They dragged he to a van and pushed her in. She started to cry. 

The End! 

Cheak back for chapter 2 to see what happens. (Sorry for the bad grammer.) 


End file.
